


The one where Vilde is stressing about Valentine's Day

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Vilde isn't quite sure what to do for Eva - for a girl - on Valentine's Day. It ends up working out quite well.





	The one where Vilde is stressing about Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> for anon. Eva/Vilde - "lingerie"

Vilde’s fretting. She knows she is. That doesn’t mean she can help it! It’s just that she doesn’t know what to do about Valentine’s Day, and it suddenly all got so big in her head that she’s not sure where to even start! She doesn’t have a strategy. Vilde doesn’t like not having a strategy. Uncharted territory is… dangerous. Scary.

Last week, thinking of the coming Valentine’s Day, she suddenly realised that she automatically assumed that Eva would plan something for them because she usually takes charge. She ‘wears the pants’ in their relationship. But then Eva also so much deserves to be spoiled and she’s probably used to that and she should absolutely be that person and it just felt like– like Vilde didn’t know where she was supposed to be. In that relationship.

She knows that’s not really how it is, of course, but she has no idea what to do now. Roses and chocolate? Isn’t that something that men buy when they can’t think of anything else? Lingerie? Isn’t that just something women put on for their boyfriends to remind them they don’t need to fuck around? Or does she buy some for Eva? Does that make it look like she thinks Eva is boring to look at?

Vilde has no idea how to deal with this.

She’s been staring at the red bodysuit on her laptop screen for half an hour now, her phone on the table next to it. The body suit has a corseted part just below the breasts, and instead of bra cups there’s just a broad ribbon to tie into a bow over the breasts. Vilde thinks it’s cute, and sexy, and she’d like to wear it for Eva. Would maybe like for Eva to wear it too, some time, if she feels like it.

But is that a thing they do?

Calling someone for advice is a good idea. If she doesn’t know what to do, then maybe someone else does.

Chris would listen, and she wouldn’t judge.

Sana would maybe judge, but she’d also see a part of the problem that Vilde can’t. She could figure it out, maybe.

Noora is Eva’s best friend, so she’d probably have insight on what Eva might be feeling.

Any one of her friends would be a good choice to call, but when Vilde finally picks up her phone, it’s not to call anyone of them. And it’s probably unfair, or at least, Magnus said something about it the last time they talked, to think of Isak because Isak is… with Even. Gay. Because Isak maybe gets a little what Vilde means. Because Isak is more than just being gay, but.

“Hi, Vilde,” Isak says, with that tone of voice that Vilde knows so much. That exasperation he always expresses around her. ‘What do you want now’.

Vilde swallows and then puts a big smile on her face.

“Hi Isak!” she says. “I just wanted to chat!”

“Chat?” Isak repeats, completely floored.

“Yes! How are you doing? Magnus said you’re planning a birthday party for Even?”

“Oh,” Isak says, like he’s figured something out. “Oh, yeah. I am. But I’ve got it under control, it’s alright.”

Oh, he thought she’d– well. She does like organising a party. But he hasn’t asked, and she wouldn’t–

“Thank you, though,” he says, after a brief pause.

“Of course,” Vilde says back, voice already thin and heart stuttering in her chest. “And, um. Do you  two have any other plans? Valentine’s Day?”

“Uh, no, not really. There’s usually leftover birthday cake and we tend to watch sappy movies. Depends on the weather, really,” Isak says, haltingly. “Why are you asking about Valentine’s Day? Are you and Eva okay?”

There’s a warmth that starts to glow in her chest at the question, the way she can practically hear the puzzled frown in his voice. Isak and her aren’t friends, not really. They’re friends-of-friends, and they’ve known each other for a few years now. Known each other well, even, between Vilde’s relationship with Magnus, and now her relationship with Eva. They’re both close to Isak, after all, but Isak and her have never really clicked independently from whatever – whoever – connected them.

“Yes, we’re okay,” she says. “It’s just– I’ve never done this with. With a girl. You know?”

Isak doesn’t respond immediately.

“I’m not sure I’m the expert,” he starts off slowly, finally. “But it’s not that different. Valentine’s Day is more about the person, you know? About both of you.”

There’s a yelp then, and a muffled scuffle, and then Even’s voice.

“Hi, Vilde! Isak is a bit bad at this kind of advice, but you should just do something the two of you enjoy doing anyway, but, like, a bit more, you know? If you like eating together, then find a fancy restaurant, or if you like staying in, then order her favourite takeout and get her favourite tv show queued up. Light some candles. Just think about what you like about her, you know? I’m sure she’ll love anything you do.”

Vilde swallows and nods a little before remembering he can’t see her.

“Yes, thank you, Even,” she says, hesitating a bit before she goes on. “Can you– can you give the phone back to Isak, please?”

“Yes, of course, Vilde,” Even says, and there’s another brief moment of quiet before Isak’s back on the line.

“Hi, Vilde,” he says again, that same exasperation in his tone as earlier. Only this time Vilde can hear the fondness in it clear as day, and even though she knows it’s for Even, this time, she thinks maybe he’s not only exasperated by her either, when he picks up the phone. He does pick up the phone, after all, if nothing else.

“I think, don’t think about it in terms of being with a girl. Think about Eva. You know her, you know what she likes. If you want to do something for her, then I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Isak says. “And don’t be scared to go for it. Even if it’s not perfect, it’s still with Eva, isn’t it?”

 _And that’s perfect enough_ , Vilde hears him not-say.

“Thank you.”

“Sure, Vilde,” he says, a bit of that fondness shining through. “Have a good day, yeah?”

“Yeah, you too,” she says, and hangs up.

Then she buys the bodysuit without letting herself think about it too much.

She tries it on, once, before Valentine’s, just to see if it’ll fit under any of her clothes, and the bow is sort of bulky, makes odd lines underneath any but her baggiest sweaters, but Eva likes her in those anyway, so it’s fine. And wearing it, her breasts literally tied up with a bow for Eva– it’s kind of–

It’s exciting. It makes her rub her thighs together and want to spread them wide open.

So on the day, before she goes over to Eva’s for an evening making out in front of the TV, she primps and prunes, curls her hair, rubs the lotion into her skin that makes it a little shiny, ties the bow over her breasts tightly so they’re squashed to her chest a little bit. It looks– a bit provocative.

Vilde tries not to think about it, puts on the rest of her clothes, and then goes over to Eva’s.

It’s nice, watching old nineties comedies with her and eating their favourite takeout, legs tangled under a blanket and Eva’s occasional kisses when Vilde laughs particularly brightly. And the longer the night goes on, the closer they fall together on the sofa, pressed side-to-side and eventually, when the food’s done and the film’s about to end, Eva leans over and kisses her properly. Wet and hungry and with her hand in Vilde’s hair. Leans over Vilde and crowds her onto her back.

If it weren’t for her tights then Vilde’s skirt would fall up to reveal the flash of bright red satin lingerie underneath and the thought pulls a noise out of Vilde’s throat and makes her wind her arms more tightly around Eva. Just for a moment she needs to hold her close. She needs to get used to the thought that in no time at all, Eva’s going to see her all trussed up in red satin like a gift.

“Can I take this off?” Eva asks, always asks, and tugs at Vilde’s sweater.

Vilde nods, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach when Eva pulls both her sweater and her shirt up in one go.

“Oh, fuck,” Eva whispers when she sees her. “Fuck, Vilde.”

Vilde preens a little and bows her spine, pushes her chest out and lifts her arms above her head, letting Eva do with the bow what she will.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Eva says and leans down to kiss her again. Still hungry and wet, but with a sweetness to it that makes Vilde smile into it, makes her lift her hips when Eva reaches for them.

When Eva has her naked she rakes her eyes over all of Vilde and then follows the lines of her body with her hands and lips as well. Strokes up her legs and kisses her knees, her belly, her sternum, her neck, her arms.

“I’m going to eat you out now,” she whispers then and pops the buttons at the seat of Vilde’s bodysuit, doesn’t even undo the bow before she buries her face between Vilde’s legs. She slings one of them over her shoulder and gently pushes the other one to the floor. Her lips, when they touch Vilde, are firm and warm, and Vilde feels herself wet and soft against her, giving under the ministrations of her lips and tongue. The pleasure of it crawls up her spine and down to her toes, makes her pant and writhe a little because Eva knows just how to touch her.

Vilde isn’t used to coming quickly, because with boys she never did. And she doesn’t always with Eva, but whether it’s something about Eva or something about girls – when Eva gets her fingers and mouth involved, when she really puts her mind to it, Vilde feels that coil inside her pull tight faster than she’s ever known it could. She should be used to this, now, months later, but she’s not. Still grabs Eva’s shoulders and helplessly feels her back come off the sofa, small “oh, oh, oh”s falling from her mouth before it all ex-and implodes into pleasure, white-hot and distracting for a handful of seconds until she finds back to herself.

And back to Eva, who licks her through it and only sits up when Vilde pushes her away, grins that smug smile of her and licks her lips like Vilde’s some sort of delicacy.

“Now, for this,” Eva says, and reaches for the bow.

Vilde giggles and settles in for a long night.

 

**The End**


End file.
